Souvenirs brisés
by namayu
Summary: Harry surprend une discussion étrange entre le directeur et son maître des potions... Les personnages ainsi que leur univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling.
1. Souvenirs brisés

Se glissant sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se faufila dans les couloirs de l'école. Il était bien décidé à en savoir plus, beaucoup plus, plus que ce qu'il avait réussi à surprendre par hasard, par erreur, presque malgré lui... L'incident lui avait permis de découvrir des secrets enfouis qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, et, à sa plus grande honte, il avait décidé d'en apprendre davantage... à ses risques et périls...

Furtivement, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'aux cachots. L'ambiance y était sinistre, bien loin de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la salle commune des Griffondor. Il descendit les dernières marches à pas feutrés. La porte était là, massive, froide. Harry prit une grande inspiration, en priant Merlin et tous les saints sorciers que le lieu ne soit pas rendu inaccessible par un sortilège de protection.

A priori, ses prières furent entendues, car la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit lorsque sa main se posa sur sa poignée. Harry eut alors un sourire : il faut croire qu'il y avait eu négligence de la part du Slytherin et, à vrai dire, celle-ci était bien surprenante quand on connaissait l'individu ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Peut-être avait-il dû sortir précipitamment, oubliant de clore par des sortilèges ses quartiers ! Ou alors la terreur que le glacial maître des potions et directeur de la maison de Salazar Slytherin savait si bien inspirer suffisait-elle, habituellement, à effrayer les plus téméraires et à interdire l'accès à quiconque ?

Harry préféra n'approfondir pas la question, et se glissa subrepticement dans la pièce glaciale. Le lieu ne lui était pas inconnu puisqu'il y était venu quelques fois, avant d'en être définitivement chassé, avec perte et fracas, il y a plusieurs semaines. Mais il n'avait pas, à ce moment-là, fait très attention au triste décor, trop occupé qu'il était alors à rester sur ses gardes face à Snape.

A présent que celui-ci n'était plus là, Harry pouvait contempler à loisir les rayonnages couverts de livres et les étagères chargées de bocaux étiquetés avec un soin quasi obsessionnel. Snape était d'une rigueur absolue et la pièce elle-même semblait transpirer son intransigeance.

Harry ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cet examen. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposerait avant le retour du maître des lieux. Aussi, mieux valait-il ne pas gaspiller des instants précieux en considérations inutiles.

Il s'approcha des étagères. La faible lueur, qui filtrait du soupirail donnant au ras-du-sol, dans la neige, se reflétait sur les flacons ouvragés. Harry approcha la main. Lequel parmi ces flacons contenait la suite des souvenirs de Severus Snape ? Quel flacon lui indiquerait ce qu'il avait cru découvrir du passé du maître des potions ? Il s'empara au hasard d'une fiole et s'approcha de la pensine placée dans l'angle le plus reculé de la pièce. Sa main suspendue au dessus de la vasque trembla ; Harry inspira brusquement pour affermir sa décision et versa d'un seul coup le contenu du flacon.

Le liquide se troubla un instant puis s'agita en formant des rides sur la surface et Harry plongea le visage dans les vaguelettes tourmentées. Il eut l'impression soudaine de se noyer dans une eau de plus en plus opaque avant que celle-ci ne retrouve toute sa limpidité. Il était à présent dans ce qui ressemblait à une maison, sombre, peu soignée, devant un jeune garçon recroquevillé dans l'angle d'une pièce sinistre, prostré au pied d'un homme manifestement ivre qui vociférait en levant la main...

Harry n'eut pas la possibilité d'approfondir ce souvenir : un bruit au dehors le rappela à la réalité. Il émergea brusquement et n'eut que le temps de se rejeter vivement derrière la pensine, dans l'angle sombre du bureau, attirant sur lui la cape d'invisibilité tout en priant pour que Snape ne le découvre pas, car sinon, cette fois, il n'était pas certain de ressortir vivant des cachots !

Réfugié dans l'ombre et cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible, il bloqua sa respiration quand il vit, par le soupirail, la haute silhouette noire apparaître, contrastant violemment sur le fond immaculé.

Severus Snape se tint un instant très droit, avant de faire quelques pas et Harry sut immédiatement que quelque chose était différent chez le professeur. Snape ne semblait pas aussi hautain et dédaigneux que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de... quelque chose de...

Harry sut enfin définir ce qu'il y avait d'étrange dans l'attitude du maître de potion, lorsqu'il le vit chanceler avant de s'effondrer sur un genou dans la neige, alors qu'autour de lui, sur le sol blanc, s'élargissait une immense tâche rouge.

Le spectacle le terrifia : Snape blessé ?! Non qu'il éprouvât quelque compassion pour le trop sévère professeur, mais c'était si... inattendu ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer … ?

Blotti dans son coin, Harry était pétrifié : la surprise et la peur l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement et, dans son esprit, les rouages de la pensée semblaient tourner à vide. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire le moindre geste.

Snape se redressa péniblement, et Harry le vit par le soupirail se rapprocher à pas lents et titubants pour atteindre enfin la porte du cachot. Lorsqu'il entra, un vent polaire s'insinua dans la pièce déjà glaciale. Snape referma la porte et se laissa alors glisser contre le panneau de bois avec un gémissement sourd, s'effondrant sur le sol dans une mare de tissus noir. Il grimaça et sa main tremblante sortit des immenses manches de ténèbres. Harry étouffa un hoquet quand il vit l'angle étrange que formait le poignet à la suite du bras et les dessins sinueux que traçait le sang sur la peau blanche, gouttant lentement sur l'épais tissus de laine noire qui paraissait l'absorber.

Les tremblements s'intensifièrent tandis que Snape tâtait avec inquiétude les plis de l'immense robe. Enfin, sa main laissa émerger une petite bouteille qu'il s'efforça tant bien que mal de porter à ses lèvres. Il but alors avidement la potion et fut pris presque aussitôt de convulsions qui tordirent son corps et le laissèrent exsangue et haletant quand elles eurent disparu. La respiration sifflante, Snape se redressa péniblement. Il chancela encore un peu en s'appuyant sur le mur. Son visage fermé semblait plus froid et plus impénétrable que jamais.

Il s'approcha alors des étagères à souvenirs et Harry put examiner la pâleur livide de la peau, et les traits creusés du visage qui semblait avoir vieilli en quelques jours. Le garçon observa cependant avec une sorte de soulagement que le maître de potions était à nouveau ce qu'Harry avait toujours connu : Snape avait recouvré sa démarche altière habituelle grâce à ce qui était manifestement une potion de guérison :il était de nouveau l'homme qui prenait un plaisir manifeste à terroriser ses élèves, à l'aspect froid et distant, raide dans sa redingote noire boutonnée jusqu'au col et son ample manteau. Dans une certaine mesure, le jeune garçon devait reconnaître qu'il préférait cela : au moins, il savait comment réagir alors, tandis que le spectacle qu'il avait surpris auparavant, ou même les souvenirs qu'il avait pu glaner lors de l'Incident, lorsqu'il avait réussi à lire par surprise derrière le bouclier baissé de l'Occlumens, le laissaient déstabilisé et incapable de savoir quel comportement adopter.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand tout à coup, Snape balaya rageusement les flacons qui vinrent s'écraser au sol dans un tintement sinistre. Il semblait pris d'une fureur concentrée qui débordait à présent dans une frénésie de tout détruire.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, laissant place aux pans d'une large robe de velours pourpre.

Dumbledore fit un pas pour pénétrer dans les cachots mais se figea quand il vit les fioles brisées qui jonchaient le sol. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre, manifestement, ce qui s'était passé et même, Harry aurait presque pu en jurer, pour deviner les causes de la fureur de son maître des potions.

La flamme dans le regard du vieil homme parut vaciller et c'est à peine si Harry l'entendit murmurer :

\- Severus…

Snape se raidit aussitôt et jeta un regard éteint sur le directeur. Alors, lentement, il leva une main blême sur son visage et il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe.

Le temps parut alors se figer et Harry se demanda, horrifié, quel terrible drame était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux impuissants.

\- Non, Severus, non…. tenta de supplier Dumbledore, les yeux fixés dans les abysses insondables du regard de Snape.

Celui-ci eut une vague grimace qui aurait pu passer, avec un peu de bonne volonté, pour un sourire, avant de hocher la tête et de prononcer d'une voix sourde :

-Oubliette

Son bras retomba alors inerte à ses côtés et les deux hommes restèrent face à face. Dans les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient un éclat qu'Harry prit pour de la compassion.

\- Ô Severus, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Il ne fallait pas en arriver là ! Quoi qu'Il ait pu te faire, tes souvenirs restaient le meilleur rempart. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus grand en toi, Severus, tu ne…

\- Arrêtez, Albus. Pas un mot de plus, siffla la longue silhouette noire.

Le vieillard ouvrit la bouche, parut hésiter puis se ravisa. Il s'approcha toutefois de l'enseignant vers lequel il tendit une main que Snape refusa obstinément de prendre. Harry avait l'impression d'assister, blotti dans un coin de la pièce, au choc de deux titans, et il se demandait comment les choses se finiraient et surtout, ce qui avait pu se produire pour en arriver là...

\- Pourquoi, Severus ? l

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, presque consterné.

Snape dévisagea un moment son interlocuteur, le visage fermé. Nul doute que l'excellent Occlumens qu'il était s'abritait derrière son pouvoir à cet instant pour ne pas laisser se rompre définitivement les digues de sa colère.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Albus ? Grinça-t-il.

Il ricana et eut un geste dérisoire de la main.

\- Allons, Albus, ne le savez vous pas mieux que quiconque ?

\- Mais pourquoi tous tes souvenirs, Severus ? Pourquoi les avoir tous détruits ?

Severus soutint un instant le regard de Dumbledore avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Cela devenait trop dangereux, murmura-t-il si bas que c'est à peine si Harry put saisir son souffle.

\- Il t'a torturé, c'est cela ?

Snape ne répondit pas et conserva les yeux rivés sur les éclats épars des flacons brisés qui jonchaient le sol.

\- C'est bien cela, Severus ? Insista Dumbledore. Il t'a torturé, n'est pas, Severus ?

Face à lui, Snape haussa les épaules, comme indifférent, puisse se baissa pour entreprendre de ramasser un à un les fragments de verre.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus, je ne voulais pas...

Snape se releva d'un bond et fit face au directeur.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas quoi, Albus ? Vous ne vouliez pas faire de moi un pion sur votre jeu d'échec ? C'est cela ? Vous ne vouliez pas me manipuler ainsi ?

La voix était sifflante et grinçait sous la colère.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas ce qui s'est passé Albus ? Allons, pour qui me prenez vous ? Vous saviez, Albus. Depuis le premier soir où je suis venu vous trouver en rampant pour vous supplier. Vous saviez quelle serait la suite des événements ! Peut-être même l'aviez-vous calculée ! Peut-être même aviez-vous décidé de la sacrifier pour faire de moi votre esclave. Celui dont vous aviez besoin pour vos plans sordides et vos manigances, cracha-t-il.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, comme impuissant face à cette rage insensée qui débordait de toute part, d'autant plus terrible qu'elle jaillissait d'un homme qui habituellement semblait plus froid et maîtrisé qu'une statut de marbre.

\- Non, Severus, répondit-il d'une voix triste. Et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il y avait comme des remords, qui sourdaient sous l'intonation du vieil homme. Non Severus, tu te trompes. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Tu es injuste…

Snape parut s'affaisser brusquement sur lui-même : toute sa rage semblait tout à coup évanouie. Sur son visage, Harry ne lisait plus qu'une immense lassitude et un désespoir sans fin qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé lire au fond du regard du trop fier maître des potions.

Severus soupira et passa une main désabusée devant ses yeux mais il garda le silence. Dumbledore fit un pas vers Snape et esquissa un geste, comme pour prendre celui-ci dans ses bras, mais Snape se raidit et les deux bras du vieillard retombèrent, impuissants.

\- Je te demande pardon, Severus. Je ne pensais pas que les choses seraient aussi insoutenables... Ou plutôt, je crois que j'avais volontairement sous-estimé les risques que tu courrais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu subisses toutes ces tortures. Je sais que ce n'est pas au-dessus de tes forces, Severus, mais je réalise que je te demande l'impardonnable... Pourtant, tu n'avais pas le droit d'effacer ainsi tous tes souvenirs !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? Que je remplisse moins bien mon rôle ? est-ce là votre inquiétude, Albus ? Rassurez-vous, je suis un homme de devoir..., répliqua froidement le noir professeur.

\- Oui, mais ton âme, Severus ?

\- Vous inquiétez-vous de cela, maintenant ? Railla Snape d'une voix amère.

Dumbledore choisit de ne pas relever le reproche qui bruissait sous les paroles acerbes.

\- Tes souvenirs étaient ce qui te sauvait, Severus ! C'étaient ce que tu ES !

Un rire moqueur coupa les paroles du directeur et Harry eut le sentiment que ce rire était aussi désagréable qu'un sanglot.

\- Alors j'aurai au moins réussi cela : j'aurai réussi à ne plus "être"! Oh, si vous saviez depuis combien d'années j'attends cet instant ! Depuis combien de temps je désire ne plus "être" tout simplement. Depuis toutes ces années où je ne suis plus qu'un cadavre qui pense. Mais ce n'est qu'une nouvelle erreur de ma part : l'oubli n'abolit pas la souffrance !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant, Severus, déclara gravement Dumbledore, il te faut boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie, même si cela constitue le plus lourd de mes remords.

Snape eut un geste vague :

\- Ainsi, nous devons chacun assumer nos remords et porter le poids de notre culpabilité… mais quelle sera votre rédemption à vous, Albus ? Vous mènera-t-elle jusqu'au bout de l'enfer, comme la mienne ?

Le vieil homme ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais Severus le coupa

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus. J'irai jusqu'au bout : c'est le prix à payer pour le marché de dupe que j'ai passé avec vous. Mais je l'assumerai…

Dumbledore considéra un instant cet homme ferme et droit et Harry crut lire dans son regard de l'admiration se mêlant aux remords. Le directeur hocha gravement la tête et fit quelques pas vers la porte pour quitter les cachots. Severus lui tournait à présent le dos et Harry décida de saisir l'opportunité de quitter cet endroit lugubre en s'engouffrant à la suite du vieil homme.

Il passa, invisible, à côté de Severus qui se tenait appuyé au manteau de la cheminée, les yeux fixant d'un air absent les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

Pourtant, au moment où Dumbledore allait franchir le seuil de la pièce, suivi discrètement par Harry, la voix de Snape retentit derrière eux.

\- De toutes façons, avoir brisé ces souvenirs n'a servi à rien.

Le vieil homme se figea pour observer la maigre silhouette qui tourna vers lui un pauvre sourire en pointant son propre front.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent longuement, avant que Snape ne détourne à nouveau le regard pour le reporter sur le foyer qui ne parvenait pas à réchauffer la pièce. Le directeur resta un instant figé devant le maître des potions, perdu au milieu de ses grandes robes noires. Puis il quitta la pièce sans bruit.

Harry se hâta de se faufiler hors du cachot, regrettant tout à la fois d'en avoir appris plus que ce qu'il souhaitait, mais également de ne pas avoir pu lire davantage de souvenirs de Snape avant que ceux-ci ne soient détruits. Il remonta, perplexe, déstabilisé par cette conversation qu'il avait surprise malgré lui, tentant en vain d'analyser son sens et les enjeux qu'avait soulevés cette discussion entre les deux maîtres.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, au milieu des meubles aux silhouettes rassurantes qu'Harry réalisa brusquement et regarda dans sa main : au cœur de sa paume reposait le dernier flacon des souvenirs brisés de Severus Snape….


	2. Miroir

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, ce qui m'a énormément touché. Merci mille fois pour tous ces commentaires très gentils. Merci également aux lecteurs qui prendront le temps de passer par ces quelques lignes._

 _Pour répondre ici à quelques remarques qui ont été faites, je voulais simplement préciser qu'en effet, initialement, le texte ne devrait être qu'un one-shot, qui voulait suggérer les rapports entre Snape et Dumbledore, tout en laissant une large place à l'interprétation du lecteur quant à la fin du texte...One-shot parce que bon... je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les formats longs d'une part, et surtout, je ne connais pas très bien l'univers de Potter (je connais essentiellement les films, comme cela a dû se voir, et ai lu dernièrement quelques tomes (le 1, le 6 et le 7, en fait) mais sans réel suivi donc...)_

 _Ce n'est qu'en lisant vos commentaires constructifs qu'il m'a semblé en effet nécessaire de venir apporter une clôture à ce premier jet. Maintenant, je réclame votre indulgence, comme j'ai pu le faire par mp pour quelques uns, parce que du coup, rajouter une suite sur quelque chose qui se pensait fini ne constitue que du raccommodage et j'ai peur que l'ensemble manque de cohérence de ce fait. Je tâcherai de gommer le plus possible ce défaut, mais je m'excuse par avance du côté cousu de fil blanc de l'ensemble._

 _En vous remerciant une fois encore pour votre lecture_

 _Serviteur,_

 _N._

* * *

\- M. Potter, vous êtes convoqué au bureau du Directeur…

La voix légèrement chevrotante du professeur MacGonagall coupa Harry dans son élan, au milieu des élèves qui s'égayaient bruyamment, à l'issue du cours de Transformation, pour rejoindre la salle de Sortilèges. Il hocha la tête en récupérant ses livres.

-Tout de suite, crut bon d'ajouter le professeur au jeune garçon.

Harry se hâta dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas spécialement inquiet, mais s'interrogeait sur les raisons de cette convocation. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? En même temps, cette sommation n'était pas pour lui déplaire car il y voyait là l'occasion d'évoquer avec quelqu'un la scène entrevue la semaine précédente, dans les cachots. Harry frémit : son esprit lui représentait l'état déplorable dans lequel Snape était apparu et sa fureur alors… Les souvenirs - quelle ironie ! - de la confrontation entre le directeur et le maître des Potions se bousculèrent aussitôt et Harry accéléra le pas pour gravir les marches trois par trois dans l'espoir d'obtenir au plus vite des réponses que Dumbledore ne refuserait pas de fournir face à toutes ses questions.

Il levait déjà le poing pour heurter la porte d'entrée du bureau, quand la voix du vieil homme le p^rit par surprise et suspendit son geste.

\- Ah, Harry… ! Entre, mon garçon, entre…

Le jeune garçon poussa la porte en secouant la tête. Décidément, après tant d'années à Poudlard, il avait beau dire que plus rien ne le surprenait, il se devait pourtant d'avouer que tel n'était pas le cas… !

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant le perchoir de Fumeseck qu'il caressait en souriant doucement, toujours revêtu de ses immenses robes de velours brodé d'or et coiffé de son éternel calot.

\- Ha, mon garçon… c'est bien, c'est bien. Viens, viens, approche-toi…

Harry fit quelques pas et le directeur ferma d'un bref mouvement des lèvres la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur… ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, Harry… ! Je pensais que tu serais venu me poser des questions depuis longtemps…

\- Des… questions, professeur ?

\- Oui, oui, des questions… Sur ce que tu as vu la semaine dernière !

Harry se sentit rougir bien malgré lui… Dumbledore savait-il pour la semaine précédente ? Avait-il appris ou deviné sa présence dans les cachots, alors ? Avait-il pratiqué la Legilimancie sur lui, comme le professeur Snape ? Le garçon hésita un instant : que devait-il faire… Feindre l'ignorance ? Assumer ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'autre chose d'ailleurs… Dans le doute, Harry préféra adopter l'attitude la plus neutre possible. Juste au cas où…

\- La semaine dernière, professeur ?

Albus Dumbledore jeta sur son élève un regard grave, malgré le sourire que ses lèvres affichaient.

\- Harry… murmura-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

\- Ha oui, je crois me souvenir, bredouilla le garçon pour tenter de conserver un semblant d'honnêteté.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dupe de la manoeuvre, mais Dumbledore prit le parti généreux de ne pas souligner davantage le mensonge de son élève.

\- N'y a-t-il donc rien que tu veuilles me demander ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche précipitamment pour abreuver le vieil homme de questions, tant les interrogations concernant la discussion et l'attitude de Severus Snape le hantaient, mais il craignit de paraître trop immature pour un Élu aux yeux du plus grand sorcier de son époque. Il se ravisa alors et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ouverte, ce qui arracha à Dumbledore un petit rire espiègle.

\- Allons, allons, mon garçon, ne reste pas ainsi à gober les mouches ! Que veux-tu savoir sur ce que tu as aussi imprudemment surpris ?

L'adolescent prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de demander, en guise de prélude :

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit encore et l'espace d'un instant, son visage espiègle parut rajeunir brusquement, comme lorsque sa gourmandise le poussait à goûter les sucreries de Bertille Crochue…

\- Tu as eu de la chance, tu sais, éluda le vieillard. Beaucoup de chance même, je dois dire, que le professeur Snape n'ait pas été dans… son état habituel, hésita-t-il. Oui beaucoup de chance, en vérité, car ce que tu faisais là était bien imprudent ! Je n'imagine même pas sa fureur s'il avait découvert ta présence !

Harry hocha la tête, bien conscient que ces dires n'étaient pas exagérés.

\- Vraiment, insista Dumbledore en caressant d'une main distraite sa longue barbe blanche. Je te déconseille bien vivement de retenter un nouvel exploit de ce type, car le professeur Snape ne sera pas toujours aussi affaibli et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il ne s'aperçoive alors immédiatement de ta présence !

\- Justement, monsieur, hasarda timidement Harry en saisissant l'occasion en vol. Justement, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi le professeur Snape était-il "affaibli", je veux dire, il était clairement blessé, il saignait et même abondamment et vous avez dit vous même qu'il avait été torturé !

L'œil du directeur sembla détailler l'adolescent avec un air soudain grave.

\- Je l'ai dit en effet…

\- Mais qui ? Qui l'a torturé ainsi ? et pourquoi… ? Et…

\- Oh là, un instant, mon garçon, cela fait beaucoup trop de questions d'un seul coup ! répondit le vieux professeur d'une voix amène que démentait l'expression sombre de son visage.

\- Mais… !

Albus Dumbledore leva silencieusement un doigt jusqu'à ses lèvres pour intimer l'ordre au garçon de se taire. Puis il pointa sa baguette vers les murs de son bureau et effectua un petit mouvement sec circulaire. Aussitôt, dans un grondement sourd, les immenses cadres dorés qui ornaient les murs pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes au milieu des protestations indignées et des murmures de réprobation des occupants des portraits. Désormais certain de ne pas avoir de témoins, le vieil homme jeta un _silencio_ sur la pièce et l'estomac de Harry se noua à ses préparatifs : il n'était guère besoin d'être grand devin pour percevoir que ce qui allait à présent se dire ne devait pas tomber dans n'importe quelle oreille…

Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry qu'il dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à arpenter son bureau à pas lents.

\- Tu me demandes ainsi si le professeur Snape a été torturé, par qui et pourquoi ? Ta première question, à vrai dire, n'en est pas une car tu connais déjà pertinemment la réponse, affirma le vieil homme en dardant sur Harry son regard inquisiteur. Oui, en effet, le professeur Snape a bien été torturé. Ce qu'il a subit est certainement au delà de toute la souffrance que l'on peut imaginer et, à vrai dire, soupira-t-il, ce n'est pas la première fois, loin de là !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais le vieil homme le coupa aussitôt d'un geste de la main.

\- Quant à te dire par qui et pourquoi, Harry, je regrette, mon garçon, mais je ne peux pas te le révéler.

Le visage de l'adolescent se renfrogna : décidément, il avait sous-estimé ce vieux renard. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il parviendrait à en apprendre davantage… Il décida d'aborder cette énigme sous un autre angle, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il crut surprendre chez Dumbledore acheva de le déstabiliser : le vieux professeur avait manifestement deviné - ou lu, plus exactement, se corrigea-t-il- ses pensées. Le mieux était encore de rester spontané : lutter contre un tel adversaire était très manifestement au dessus de ses forces.

\- Mais pourquoi Sna… pardon, le professeur Snape a-t-il dit qu'il était venu vous "supplier en rampant" ?

Plus que jamais, il lui sembla alors que le sourire affable qu'affichait Dumbledore était un masque.

\- Même les professeurs ont un passé, Harry… répondit le vieillard tout doucement. Mais à mon tour de t'interroger. Tu étais dans les cachots pour lire les souvenirs de Severus Snape, c'est bien cela ? Qu'as-tu alors lu, Harry ? Qu'y as-tu découvert ?

Harry eut alors un instant la tentation de ne pas fournir davantage de renseignement vu le peu de réponse -ou plutôt l'absence totale de réponse, grimaça son esprit railleur - qu'il était parvenu lui-même à obtenir. Ou bien peut-être pouvait-il essayer de marchander : je vous réponds, mais à votre tour, vous me rendez la pareille…

Harry se prit à rougir violemment, alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, en surprenant le faible mouvement de dénégation que fit Dumbledore en secouant lentement, presque imperceptiblement, la tête.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, impuissant.

\- À vrai dire, pas grand-chose.

Il n'osa pas préciser qu'il avait manqué de temps, en réalité, pour en apprendre davantage.

\- La seule chose que j'ai pu voir, c'était un enfant recroquevillé dans une pièce sale, devant un homme qui avait l'air de lever la main sur lui…

Le jeune garçon eut alors l'étrange sentiment de lire comme du soulagement au fond des yeux fatigués.

\- Oh, bien, bien… murmura le vieillard, pensif. C'était Severus enfant, face à son père, Tobias Snape.

\- Et… c'était un enfant battu ? demanda le jeune garçon et aussitôt, il regretta sa question.

Dumbledore eut un geste vague de la main (et Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter combien sa main paraissait avoir encore noirci et s'être davantage décharnée ces derniers jours…)

\- Tobias Snape est sans aucun doute un des éléments qui expliquent en partie la trajectoire de Severus Snape, répondit le vieux professeur, comme pour lui-même. Tobias était un alcoolique notoire, qui ne supportait pas que son fils puisse être un sorcier…

\- Son… son père était un Moldu ? balbutia l'adolescent, abasourdi.

\- Oui, en effet… Et l'on ne peut pas dire que l'enfance du professeur Snape ait été particulièrement heureuse, sous les coups d'un père abusif et violent…

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se sentit presque chanceux d'avoir été accueilli par l'Oncle Vernon, la tante Petunia et leur froide indifférence, en comparaison à ce qu'il parvenait vaguement à imaginer de l'enfance de Snape au travers des propos de Dumbledore et de ce qu'il avait pu surprendre grâce à la pensine… Mais presque aussitôt, le fil de ses pensées fut rompu par la voix de Dumbledore.

\- Et qu'as-tu vu d'autre, Harry ?

\- Rien, professeur.

\- C'est tout... ? C'est bien tout, Harry ? Demanda avec anxiété le vieux sorcier en cherchant à lire au plus profond de son âme. Harry sut alors, pour avoir reconnu l'étrange et désagréable sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lors de ses séances avortées d'Occlumancie, que Dumbledore fouillait dans son esprit à cet instant.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Et lors de tes séances avec le professeur Snape ? Celui-ci m'a dit qu'il refusait de t'entraîner pour des raisons… disons… d'incompatibilité de caractères. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, c'est bien cela ? J'ai raison, Harry ?

\- J'ai… J'ai surpris par accident certains souvenirs du professeur en retournant son sortilège de Legilimancie contre lui par un _Protego_.

\- Et… ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

\- Et j'y ai vu mon père et Sirius Black se moquer du professeur et le maltraiter. C'est pour cela que je suis retourné dans les cachots. Pour savoir ce que Sna… le professeur Snape, corrigea-t-il (décidément, montrer un tant soit peu de respect pour le maître des potions restait malgré tout peu naturel encore pour le jeune garçon) avait pu leur faire, jeune, pour que mon père et Sirius puissent se venger ainsi !

\- Tu es vraiment persuadé que toute la faute revient à la même personne… ! Ah, si tu savais, Harry ! Les Maraudeurs étaient certes d'espiègles jeunes gens que nous regardions alors avec une indulgence sans aucun doute bien trop grande, car ils étaient tous brillants et charmeurs - contrairement à Snape, pensa Harry, mesquin - Mais j'ai bien peur que la faute ne soit pas du côté que tu crois, mon garçon ! Pour être même tout à fait honnête, les plaisanteries des Maraudeurs ont souvent été cruelles, en ce qui concerne Severus, et je les soupçonne même, bourreaux comme victime, de ne pas avoir tout dit. Nous sommes plusieurs professeurs qui nous reprochons en silence notre coupable négligence… Qui sait comment les choses auraient tourné alors, ajouta-t-il, et Harry ne fut plus tout à fait certain qu'il s'adressait encore à lui en disant ces mots.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Albus Dumbledore parut noyé au fond de ses souvenirs, avant qu'il ne demande à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as rien vu d'autre… ? Rien de… plus ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Bien, bien, je comprends mieux, malgré tout, le refus obstiné de Severus de rependre les leçons d'Occlumancie.

Dumbledore dût manifestement surprendre l''expression de dégoût qui passa, fugitive, sur le visage de l'adolescent, car il s'autorisa enfin un vrai sourire.

\- Le professeur Snape n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois, Harry ! Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses !

La grimace du garçon s'accentua encore à cette remarque mais le directeur décida de ne pas s'y attarder outre mesure.

\- À présent, je te serai particulièrement reconnaissant de bien vouloir me rendre le flacon de souvenirs. J'imagine que tu n'en as plus usage désormais.

Harry hocha la tête et plongea la main au fond de son sac. Il devait cependant admettre tout au fond de lui qu'il aurait bien conservé l'objet afin de lire davantage en Snape, mais refuser était ici difficile. Tant pis… Il déposa sur le bureau la fiole dans laquelle les souvenirs formaient un liquide argenté. Dumbledore considéra un instant l'objet avec un léger sourire et l'adolescent comprit alors que son entretien était terminé. Il gagna la porte mais, au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le directeur de Poudlard :

\- Professeur…?

Le vieil homme faisait face à l'immense baie vitré et fixait à présent pensivement les allées et venues des élèves sous le préau. Depuis le pas de la porte où il se tenait, Harry crut apercevoir la longue silhouette noire du maître de potions, immobile au centre de la Cour, lever la tête vers le haut de la tour d'astronomie avant de disparaître à grands pas furieux dans un magistral mouvement de cape noire.

Le directeur appuya son front contre la vitre froide.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Pourquoi les souvenirs sont-ils ce que nous sommes, professeur ?

Dumbledore se retourna et fit face à son élève.

\- Parce que nous nous construisons par rapport à eux, Harry. Ils font de nous ce que nous sommes, bon ou mauvais, parce que nous réagissons toujours sur des souvenirs. Chaque chose est souvenir et cette discussion en est déjà un… Tu sais, le souvenir est mémoire et la mémoire est conscience. Ce sont donc bien la conscience de nos souvenirs qui font de nous des hommes. Et crois-moi, Harry, certains souvenirs exigent beaucoup de courage ! Le remords comme tout autre sentiment est lié à la fonction de mémoire et à la prise en compte du passé. Et c'est parfois cela qui peut changer l'avenir…

Tout à coup, Harry vit Dumbledore tel qu'il était à présent : un vieillard fatigué, au corps usé, se déplaçant avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Sa main, noire et décharnée, pendait inerte à ses côtés et Harry eut alors le vague sentiment que désormais, c'était le professeur qu'il fallait protéger…

\- Merci professeur, murmura-t-il faiblement en baissant la tête, pour cacher son regard attristé.

Et Harry quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui la porte sans bruit.

Dans l'escalier qui le conduisait au pied de la tour d'astronomie, Harry s'arrêta brusquement, frappé. Il fronça les sourcils avant de laisser un petit sourire éclairer ses lèvres, puis se transformer en franc éclat de rire : il avait été manipulé ! Du début à la fin, Albus Dumbledore s'était servi de lui comme d'une marionnette afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Mais sans rien donner en échange. Il avait réussi à lui extorquer la fiole des souvenirs de Snape, mais sans rien offrir en retour. Et brusquement, Harry comprit toute la colère de Snape, la dernière fois, dans les cachots : tout comme lui, il avait été utilisé; tout comme lui, il s'était fait avoir… Et le rire d'Harry s'accentuait encore, au fil de ses pas, à cette idée saugrenue et tellement improbable qu'après tout, il n'était peut-être pas si différent de Severus Snape, en fin de compte...


	3. Legs

_**Un immense merci pour les quelques reviews reçues, qui encouragent à poursuivre...**_

 _ **En espérant que ce chapitre ne vienne pas décevoir vos attentes**_

 _ **Serviteur,**_

 _ **N.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entendit la porte se refermer doucement. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il était désormais seul.

Il poussa un soupir. Il se sentait fatigué depuis quelque temps, lassé de tirer ainsi toutes les ficelles depuis tant d'années… Certes ses collègues étaient plutôt agréables, mais pouvait-il faire reposer sur leurs épaules l'avenir du combat contre Voldemort ? Ensuite… Ensuite il y avait Severus… Severus Snape avait toujours été un cas à part, aux yeux de Dumbledore. Jeune déjà, il l'avait impressionné par ses connaissances en matières de potions et de sortilèges… de magie noire aussi, il devait bien l'admettre, à son coeur défendant… Le vieil homme revoyait l'enfant timide devenu un adolescent introverti et dégingandé dont le regard ne s'illuminait que lorsqu'il évoquait son travail scolaire. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit à Potter qu'il se sentait en partie coupable des erreurs de Severus Snape : il avait laissé faire, sans s'interposer, par faiblesse, bien conscient pourtant des sévices et brimades des autres élèves et notamment des Maraudeurs. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Horace lorsque celui-ci, avec une mauvaise foi évidente, refusait de voir les immenses capacités et même le génie dont le jeune Severus avait très tôt su faire preuve. Il avait manifestement sous-estimé, ou tout au moins traité avec bien trop de légèreté, les ravages que ce manque évident de reconnaissance pouvait produire sur cette âme taciturne, déjà bien trop malmenée par le manque d'amour d'une mère absente et d'un père abusif et maltraitant. Dumbledore se souvenait pourtant qu'à son entrée à Poudlard, Severus aurait pu prétendre affronter sans rougir n'importe quel élève de cinquième année.

Alors oui, en effet, il se sentait en partie responsable des mauvais choix que l'adolescent en soif d'acceptation avait faits… Peut-être que s'il avait pu opposer une figure paternelle bienveillante au souvenir de Tobias Snape, peut-être qu'alors Severus n'aurait pas céder à la tentation de la magie noire… Peut-être, s'il avait veillé à ce que justice soit rendue à sa douleur et à son intelligence, que Snape n'aurait pas rejoint le camp de Voldemort, en quête de vengeance… Au fond, dans une certaine mesure, les erreurs de Severus étaient le fruit de ses propres défaillances. Il se reprochait sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait subir au jeune homme. Mais ce n'était rien alors par rapport à ce qu'il exigeait à présent de lui… il n'avait jamais avoué à Severus la fin de la prédiction de Sibylle Trelawney, ce soir-là. Il lui avait juste dit ce qui concernait Harry. Rien de ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui…

 _Quand la chauve-souris, depuis son cachot_

 _Au faîte du pouvoir parvenue_

 _Étendra ses noires ailes de remords sans un mot_

 _D'un meurtre de compassion, coupable rendue_

 _Haïe, chassée, honnie, dans l'ombre oeuvrera,_

 _Lumineuse obscurité opposée aux ténèbres,_

 _Alors la marionnette face à son maître se dressera_

 _Et la victoire sonnera à l'heure des chants funèbres._

Il la voyait encore, les pupilles dilatées, comme habitée d'un feu intérieur, bien loin de l'espèce d'illuminée qu'elle était habituellement. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris, bien évidemment. D'autant que l'interruption qu'avait marquée Severus, chassé par Abelforth, l'avait un instant déconcentré. Mais peu après les procès de la fin de la Première Guerre, à la chute de Voldemort, quand il avait pris la défense de Severus et offert un poste de professeur au sein de Poudlard, il avait brusquement identifié la "chauve-souris" et les "ailes de remords" étaient devenues une évidence… Severus était donc un des maillons de la chaîne qui arrêterait définitivement le Mage noir ? Alors il s'était servi de lui. Autrefois comme espion. À cet instant comme le fou solitaire d'une partie d'échec où chacun avançait ses pions, masqué. Dumbledore savait que son fou à lui était la pièce la plus importante de son jeu, celle que l'on ne sacrifie qu'à la dernière extrémité, car la plus dangereuse… Celle dont bien trop souvent on néglige la puissance… Il savait que plus l'échiquier se vidait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus la valeur de son fou noir augmentait… Alors il l'avait mis de côté dans sa manche pendant plusieurs années, le réservant pour plus tard, veillant à ne pas l'exposer en lui refusant notamment d'accéder au poste tant désiré de professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Mais à présent que le jeu de son adversaire se dévoilait de plus en plus, Dumbledore l'avait exploité, envoyé en première ligne comme espion auprès de Voldemort. De la même manière qu'aux échecs, il savait que sacrifier cette pièce n'était pas sans conséquence, comme pour n'importe quel pion d'ailleurs. Mais il savait aussi toute la valeur de ce sacrifice. Et progressivement, ces derniers mois, la prédiction avait fait sens : "d'un meurtre de compassion coupable rendue". Oui, songea Dumbledore en considérant un instant sa main morte, oui, il sentait que la lutte touchait à sa fin ; mais pour pouvoir donner à son fou toute la puissance nécessaire, il fallait désormais qu'il s'efface de sa trajectoire, de la ligne oblique sur laquelle il se mouvait et que la prédiction s'accomplisse…

Un meurtre de compassion…

Par moments cependant, il doutait encore de Severus. Non de son engagement à la cause : son désespoir et son remords n'étaient pas feints et Dumbledore savait combien, malgré son silence, les années n'étaient parvenues à atténuer la culpabilité qui rongeait sans bruit le maître des Potions. Non, il doutait de sa résistance face à tout ce désespoir muet dans lequel Snape se débattait : victime de tortures répétées de la part de Voldemore, contraint à un silence éternel par sa propre demande, par sa propre volonté, et par le rôle qu'il s'était assigné, se maudissant et ruminant son crime, accepterait-il sans rechigner la nouvelle responsabilité que Dumbledore lui imposait ? Peut-être que le maître face auquel il se dresserait ne serait pas Voldemore, après tout…

La douleur qui vrilla Dumbledore à cet instant lui arracha un halètement de douleur. Non, il fallait que Severus aille jusqu'au bout de son sacrifice, comme il l'avait promis… Sa révolte ne pouvait changer les choses… Dumbledore entendait encore ses reproches lors de leur dispute dans les cachots, la semaine dernière, et l'intonation haineuse de ses paroles, lorsque Severus avait refusé de se plier à l'idée.

 _N'avez-vous donc jamais considéré l'éventualité que vous en demandiez trop ? L'idée a-t-elle jamais traversé votre brillant esprit que je ne voulais peut-être plus m'en charger ?_

Ce souvenir le fit frissonner et, si armé qu'il fût face à la détresse sourde de cet homme dur, il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému. La haine qu'il avait lue à cet instant était le dernier rempart d'un être brisé, le dernier éclat humain d'une âme qui s'était laissée mourir à petit feu depuis la disparition de celle qu'il avait aimée… qu'il avait aimée et tuée. Oui, il y avait eu de la haine à cet instant. Pas du mépris ou de l'indifférence, comme c'était si souvent le cas dans l'attitude ou dans la bouche de Severus Snape. Non, véritablement de la haine : après tant d'années à apprivoiser cette bête blessée, à lui avoir appris la confiance, à avoir agi vis-à-vis de lui comme aurait pu le faire un ami, un père même, il lui avait demandé la seule chose que celui-ci ne pouvait accepter. Alors oui, il comprenait sa haine : il avait réussi à instaurer entre eux une confiance réelle, en l'acceptant tel qu'il était, sans lui rappeler son crime, par son silence, son respect et sa foi aveugle en celui que tous redoutaient ou, au mieux, méprisaient ; et il l'avait trahi en lui demandant l'impensable… En lui demandant de le tuer, lui… Pire encore, il s'était même servi de son remords sans fin pour le plonger dans une abjection et un déshonneur plus grands encore : il s'était servi de lui en le contraignant au parricide par le rappel de sa promesse.

 _Vous avez donné votre parole, Severus…_

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Il revivait l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. Severus se présentait dans son bureau, mais Dumbledore le sentait dorénavant méfiant, sur la défensive. Il se protégeait encore une fois derrière ses barrières noires et son occlumancie et arborait de nouveau ce masque froid dont il avait mis tant de temps à se départir avec lui…

\- Ce sera probablement pour ce soir, Albus, avait-il articulé lentement, d'une voix inexpressive.

\- Oh, bien, bien, merci Severus… Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ta promesse, je pense…

Severus l'avait alors dévisagé longuement sans un mot, plus fermé encore, s'il était possible, avant d'incliner brièvement la tête. Et Albus s'était alors demandé combien de déchirements muets cet homme serait encore obligé de porter dans l'ombre et le silence…

Tiendrait-il sa promesse ? Albus aurait juré auprès de Minerva ou d'Hagrid qu'il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Et pourtant, à cette heure, il se prenait à hésiter : sans mémoire, sans passé depuis qu'il les avait lui même supprimés la semaine précédente, quelque chose retenait-il encore Severus Snape en dehors de sa promesse ? Il avait assuré que le sortilège n'avait rien effacé et le directeur revoyait, le coeur brisé, l'expression misérable qu'il avait eue alors, quand, d'un geste désespéré, il avait levé une main pitoyable sa tempe pour lui montrer que tous ses souvenirs étaient encore bien vivaces… Non, il croyait en lui, il le devait. Il le _lui_ devait. Severus était un Slytherin certes, et à l'opposé des idéaux des Griffondors. Mais c'était pourtant un homme droit, un homme de devoir : combien de personnes auraient tenu ainsi leurs serments, des années après une parole prononcée par désespoir ? Et combien au contraire se seraient crus affranchis d'une phrase, de quelques mots prononcés sans y penser, dans un marché où lui-même n'avait su tenir son engagement ? Oui, Severus avait raison : l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu cette nuit-là n'était qu'un marché de dupes…

Bien sûr, Dumbledore n'avait pas souhaité la mort de Lilly et de James. Mais pouvait-il dire, en toute honnêteté, qu'il n'en était pas en partie responsable ? Pouvait-il affirmer sans mentir qu'il avait vraiment tout fait pour qu'elle ne se produise pas…?

 _\- Et mon âme, à moi, Dumbledore ? La mienne ?_

Qu'avait-il fait pour son âme ? Il n'avait rien dit autrefois, rien essayé pour protéger ce trésor. Et à présent, il lui en demandait trop… Albus Dumbledore songea un instant à cette vie tragique et absurde, à ces capacités et ce génie gâchés… Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su tendre la main à Severus lorsque celui-ci était enfant ? Était-ce parce que le jeune Severus Snape lui rappelait un peu trop Tom Jedusor et les erreurs que, "jeune" directeur, il avait commises avec l'orphelin ? Quand avait-il commencé à être mal à l'aise devant ce petit gamin aux yeux trop noirs et trop profonds ? Était-ce quand celui-ci avait annoncé d'une voix atone, sans ciller, qu'il avait tué son père, Tobias Snape, avec un éclair de défi au fond des iris de ténèbres, alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans ? Était-ce dès ce moment qu'Albus avait senti en lui la puissance de la magie noire, une puissance qui lui avait immanquablement remémoré Tom Jédusor… Ou n'était-ce venu que plus tard ?

Oui, il le sentait, il avait négligé le jeune garçon car il avait craint alors de reproduire sur lui les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Tom. Il avait été effrayé à l'idée que l'enfant d'Eilen Prince suive le chemin qu'avait tracé son aîné et que le petit Severus ne plonge à son tour dans les ténèbres… Et, par une cruelle ironie du sort, c'était son manque d'attention et le peu de reconnaissance que l'enfant avait rencontrés à Poudlard qui avaient précipité l'adolescent dans les rangs de Voldemort. Pourtant le vieil homme avait négligé à cette époque dans son équation une variable de taille, qui faisait toute la différence entre les deux garçons. Et c'était cette différence qui, il le savait, conduirait Severus à le tuer ce soir..

 _\- Et mon âme, à moi ?_

Ce qui distinguait Severus de Tom... ? Leur différence ? C'était cette âme si rude, cette âme qu'il avait entrevue dans la créature brisée et sanglotante qui était venue le supplier de mettre Lilly et toute sa famille à l'abri. Celle qu'il avait lue dans l'homme qui était venu lui reprocher de n'avoir pas su la protéger. Celle enfin qui, par amour, par culpabilité, avait accepté le déshonneur pour repentir, dans un silence vivant plus profond qu'une tombe. Oui, Severus était une belle âme, et cela le distinguerait à jamais de Tom Jedusor.

 _\- Et mon âme, à moi, Dumbledore ?_

 _\- Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme, Severus…_

Alors la belle âme avait accepté et, maintenant Albus n'en doutait plus, elle serait là ce soir, pour exécuter, une fois encore, sa mission.

Peut-être que la seule manière de sauver Severus serait en fin de compte de le protéger contre lui-même…

 _\- Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux supporter… Surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole !_

 _\- Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? Se souvenait-il avoir soupiré en baissant les yeux sur le visage ravagé. Si vous insistez…_

Peut-être que la seule façon de sauver cette conscience meurtrie serait de trahir, malgré tout, sa promesse et de lui rendre son honneur… Peut-être aurait-il encore le temps de redonner la fiole de souvenirs à Harry pour que celui-ci en prenne connaissance en définitive… Severus l'avait bien dit, la dernière fois : chacun d'eux devrait porter ses remords et ceux qui pesaient sur l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore étaient précisément ceux qui dévoraient Severus Snape. Alors peut-être qu'en fin de compte la rédemption de l'un passait par celle de l'autre…

 _\- Quelle sera votre délivrance à vous, Albus ? Vous mènera-t-elle jusqu'au bout de l'enfer, comme la mienne ?_

Par égoïsme, il devait bien l'avouer, Dumbledore voulait à tout prix apaiser sa vieille âme avant de mourir cette nuit. Il n'avait pas le choix : ce soir, quand il aurait détruit le nouvel Horcruxe qu'il avait découvert, il pourrait parler au jeune Potter et lui léguer les seuls souvenirs que Severus n'avait pas détruits. Ce soir, avant de mourir, il pourrait enfin rétablir la vérité des choses et rendre son honneur à Severus Snape.

Réconforté par cette décision, Albus se détourna de la fenêtre et ses yeux se portèrent sur son bureau.

Oubliée sur le sous-main en cuir doré, la fiole de souvenirs paraissait luire doucement…


End file.
